Una tarde en la playa
by TonySonOfSparda
Summary: Gerard, Frank, Jared y Mikey van a la playa por un trabajo para la universidad. Al finalizar, Gerard y Frank dicen mucho mas de lo callado. GerardxFrank (Slash)


Em... Hola, ¿Cómo están todos? Bueno pues, esta es la primera historia que publico. Espero que les guste y la disfruten. Si tengo algún tipo de error, me encantaría que me lo notificaran. Con respeto, por supuesto. Así seré capaz de mejorar. Muchas gracias.

**Nota: **Esta historia se ubica en el año 2006.

Sin mas preámbulos...

* * *

**Una Tarde En La Playa**

El joven castaño caminaba por el pequeño muro que separaba la playa y calle mientras sostenía la mano del joven de hermosos ojos verdes que se encontraba a su lado abajo, en la arena. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse y el cielo se teñía lentamente de naranja. Habían pasado la tarde en la playa recolectando ostras y algas para un proyecto de su universidad. Algunos metros más atrás, se encontraban otros dos jóvenes observando la dulce escena que estaban llevando a cabo Gerard Way y Frank Iero.

–Sinceramente, esos dos parecen más que amigos–comentó Mikey Way, el hermano menor de Gerard.

–¿Qué? Eso es imposible, Mikey. Gerard y Frank no pueden ser más que amigos –renegó el apuesto joven de cabello negro que lo acompañaba.

–Jared... Que tú y Frank hayan sido algo un tiempo atrás, no significa que Frank no pueda andar con otras personas –Mikey suspiró. Jared Leto podía ser muy necio cuando quería.

–Lo dices solo por defender a tu hermano –Dijo cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el seño.

–No, eso no tiene nada que ver. Solo digo que deberías superarlo ya. Primero, no fue nada serio. Segundo, ¡Fue hace 5 años! Somos adultos, Frank y Gerard pueden hacer lo que se les dé la gana.

–Igual, me molesta que Frank me lo restriegue en la cara.

–No lo hace.

–Sí lo hace.

–Que no.

–Que sí.

–Que no.

–Sí.

–No.

Más adelante, Frank y Gerard seguían caminando sin prestar atención a los otros dos jóvenes.

–Cuidado te caes, Frankie –dijo Gerard, denotando preocupación en su voz.

–Calma Gee, mi equilibrio es muy bueno –dijo Frank sonriendo sin soltar la mano de Gerard.

–¿Entonces, por qué sostienes mi mano? –preguntó sonriendo de lado.

No le molestaba que Frank tomara su mano, es más, le gustaba. Desde hace mucho tiempo estaba enamorado de él, pero no se atrevía a decírselo. Frank lo tenía completamente loco, cada vez que veía sus hermosos ojos avellana se perdía en ellos, olvidaba todo a su alrededor. Frank había estado en los mejores y peores momentos de su vida, dándole su apoyo incondicional. Frank se había convertido poco a poco en su todo, llenando cada espacio vacío en su corazón. Siendo esencial en su vida. Pero el miedo lo invadía siempre que intentaba darle a conocer a Frank todo lo que sentía por él, de decirle que él era el único que podía mover su mundo de una forma tan intensa. Tenía miedo de perderlo, prefería tener a Frank como amigo que no tenerlo.

Lo que Gerard no sabía, era que Frank se sentía de la misma forma con respecto a él.

–Es que...–se sonrojo– Me gusta –respondió Frank en un tímido murmuro.

Al subir la mirada, vio a Gerard observándolo fijamente con ligero –casi imperceptible– sonrojo en el rostro y sonriéndole dulcemente. Ambos de detuvieron. Se quedaron mirando fijamente, perdiéndose en los ojos del otro. Todo a su alrededor se disipó. Su universo de minimizó, dejando espacio suficiente sólo para ellos dos. Cerraron sus ojos y se acercaron lentamente hasta que juntaron sus labios en un tierno y tímido beso. Se separaron por unos segundos, en los cuales Frank saltó a la arena y volvió a besar a Gerard. Colocó sus manos en los hombros del más alto, mientras este envolvía su cintura con sus brazos. Contrariamente al primer beso, este era mucho más intenso y apasionado. Gerard mordió ligeramente el labio inferior de Frank, haciendo que este abriera levemente su boca, dándole paso a la juguetona lengua de Gerard. Sus lenguas se entrelazaron, jugando.

...

–Sí.

–¡No y punto! ¡Ya me cansé! –ambos jóvenes se detuvieron– Te garantizo que si no estuviéramos aquí, ya estuvieran como en las películas, observándose con ese estúpido brillo en los ojos y al rato besand...ose –Al mirar al frente, Mikey presenció como su descripción de película romántica se hacía realidad.

Varios metros adelante, pudieron observar como Gerard y Frank se besaban apasionadamente.

–¿¡Qué...!? –Una mano oprimió su grito. Mikey no dejaría que Jared arruinara ese hermoso momento de Gerard y Frank.

–¡Shh! ¡Cállate! –murmuró Mikey cerca de Jared.

Gerard y Frank seguían besándose, pero poco tiempo después se vieron obligados a separarse por la falta de oxigeno.

–Frankie... Te amo –dijo Gerard.

–Gerard... También te amo.

–Frank Iero, ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

–Por supuesto que sí, Gerard –

Frank sonrió y se lanzo a los brazos de Gerard, abrazándolo fuertemente–. Te amo.

–También te amo, enano –contesto sonriendo

Se separaron y se miraron por un momento, para luego continuar con su camino tomado de la mano. Sonriendo.

Mikey observo el hermoso momento de la pareja y se sintió feliz de que su hermano haya tomado las riendas del asunto y haya confesado a Frank lo que sentía por él. Al estar distraído, no se percato de la piedra que tenía al frente, haciendo que cayera estrepitosamente. Jared se apresuró para ayudarlo.

–¿Hm? ¡Mikey! –Gerard y Frank, al percatarse de que Mikey se había caído, corrieron hasta él.

–¿Estás bien, hermano? ¡Mierda! ¡Tus gafas! –las gafas de Mikey se encontraban en el piso, rotas.

–Tranquilo Gee, tengo unas de repuesto en casa –dijo sin prestar mucho interés–. Por cierto, felicitaciones –dijo sonriendo.

–¿Ah?- Frank y Gerard comprendieron a lo que se refería. Mikey y Jared habían visto toda su "escena". Ambos se sonrojaron.

–Pues gracias, Mikey –respondió Frank sonrojado.

–De nada, cuñado –dijo Mikey riendo, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojara aun más– Vaya, hasta hace unas horas pensé que te llevarías el secreto a la tumba, Gerard.

–Cállate, Michel

–¡Hola! ¡No estoy pintado en la pared! –dijo Jared interviniendo en la conversación–. Frank, no arruines tu vida con ese –dijo señalando a Gerard, el cual frunció el seño al ser señalado–, ¡Vuelve conmigo!

–Lo siento, Jared –comenzó observando a Jared–. Pero yo amo a Gerard más que a nada en este mundo y jamás lo cambiaría por nada ni nadie –dijo volteando y observando ahora a Gerard, el cual lo miraba con una tierna sonrisa.

–Gerard –dijo Mikey, llamando la atención del mayor. Gerard se acerco a Mikey y este le susurró–. Yo me llevare a Jared para que puedas estar tranquilo con Frank.

–Gracias, hermano –susurró Gerard sumamente agradecido con su hermano.

–Me la debes –dijo antes de acercarse a Jared–. Basta Jared. Ya vamos, recuerda que además de esto hay que hacer un ensayo para literatura. Así que vamos, hay mucho por hacer –dijo rápidamente y tomando a Jared por el brazo para luego comenzar a caminar arrastrando a Jared y haciéndolo saltar el muro–. ¡Adiós, tortolitos!

–¡Michael! ¡Suéltame!- protestaba Jared.

Gerard y Frank observaban la graciosa imagen que daban Mikey y Jared. Cuando ambos jóvenes se habían perdido de su vista, Gerard miró a Frank y habló.

–¿Quieres ir a mi apartamento, Frankie?- preguntó Gerard sonriendo y subiendo levemente las cejas.

–Claro –respondió sonriendo de la misma manera.

Salieron de la playa tomados de la mano, para dirigirse al apartamento de los Way's, el cual quedaba a pocas cuadras de la playa. Esa noche seria larga…

…_Muy larga._


End file.
